creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
"Don't knock back"
Der folgende Auszug stammt aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Walter Harris Junior welches nach seinem Verschwinden am 7. Juni 1946 gesammelt wurde. Diese Dokumentation ist nur für das persönliche Zeugnis, Studium und den Besitz von Walters Eltern, sowie der lokalen Los Angeles Strafverfolgungsbehörde und des Federal Bureau of Investigations. 06.06.1946 An meine wundervolle Mutter, Die Wände in meinem Zimmer waren schon immer so kalt und still, aber es waren trotzdem meine Wände und sie taten immer das wofür sie geschaffen wurden. So war es zumindest mal... Sie waren dafür da mich zu beschützen und versprachen mir das niemals etwas durch ihre soliden Grenzen kam so lang ich jede Nacht mein Fenster zumachte und verriegelte. Dieser Nutzen war eine gegenseitige Abmachung die ich mit den Wänden hatte. Nicht nur mit meinen verstehst du? Mit allen Wänden in jedem Zimmer, das ich je besucht hatte. Aber das war bevor. Bevor das Es kam. Mein Leben war bevor das Es kam...simpler. Leben war einfach. Leben war fair. Leben war.... sicher. Jede Nacht kamen du und Vater um mir einen Gutenachtkuss zu geben und mich ins Bett zu bringen. Eure Aufgabe mich zu beschützen und mich sicher vor jedem Schaden zu bewahren war vorbei und nun waren es die Wände die bis heute im Haus diese Pflicht des Beschützers einnahmen. Die Wände konnten nicht reden oder sich bewegen oder irgendwas anderes tun als nur dazustehen. Für immer dafür bestimmt solide und unzerbrechlich zu verbleiben und in Wirklichkeit war dies weitaus beruhigender als alles was ihr hättet erreichen können. Aber dann kam das Es. Die Wände standen immer noch, aber sie sind nicht mehr dieselben. Inzwischen zittern sie. sie weinen und fürchten das Es, genauso wie ich. Sie fürchten es, weil sie wie ich wissen, dass nichts jemals das Es stoppen kann... Alles begann vor 4 Tagen, was ein Sonntag war. Dieser Sonntag war ruhig und warm so wie der davor und der davor. Nach der Kirche, machtest du einen Braten zu Abend, nachdem du mit Vater einkaufen warst. Du hattest ein brandneues Sommerkleid und ein paar neue Schleifen für dein Haar erworben und Vater hatte eine nagelneue Mikrowelle gekauft nachdem er eine Übertragung im Fernsehen sah. Er konnte nicht glauben das so ein Ding existierte. Eine Maschine die deine Suppe aufwärmen kann? Was gab es daran nicht zu mögen? Diese Art Dinge zu kaufen half es die Gedanken von den Problemen in Europa sowie im eigenen Land zu vergessen. Es war wie du damit umgingst was vor unserer Vordertür blühte. Ich glaube du fühltest wie deine Wände ebenfalls bedroht wurden. Nachdem Abendessen gaben du und Vater mir einen Gutenachtkuss so wie jede Nacht. Du löschtest das Licht und liest mich für meine Träume zurück. Ich erinnere mich das diese Nacht mein Raum kleiner und mehr gebündelter wirkte. Als hätte jemand buchstäblich meine Wände in ein Spielzeughaus verformt. Ich erinnere mich, mich schlecht gefühlt zu haben, dies zwang mich wach zubleiben und die leere Decke über mir anzustarren. Genau dann hörte ich es zum ersten Mal. "knock knock knock" hörte man am anderen Ende meiner Wand. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich gehört hatte. es konnte nicht früher als 2:00 Uhr gewesen sein, und da war meine Wand, ein Zeichen des Lebens von sich geben. Nein, nicht meine Wand. das Ding außerhalb meiner Wand. Das Es. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und lauschte aufmerksam... Keine Bewegung oder Geräusch. Nur das sanfte zwitschern der einheimischen Grillen und das Bellen des Hundes der Jeffersons, Rufus, am Ende der Straße. Es war ruhig und friedlich als hätte sich nichts verändert. Nur eine weitere Sonntag Nacht. Ich kam zuerst zu dem Entschluss mir das Klopfen eingebildet zu haben. Letztendlich war mein Zimmer im 2ten Stock und keine Bäume umgaben die Außenseiten meiner Schlafzimmer Wände. Also was oder wer konnte überhaupt an meinen Wänden klopfen und viel wichtiger... warum? Ich schüttelte es ab und lachte über den Gedanken eines fliegenden Aliens welches mich besuchte um 3mal an meinen Wänden zu klopfen. Es war gerade als ich meine eigene Vorsicht vernachlässigte und entschied am anderen Ende meiner Wand zurückzuklopfen... meine eigene Idiotie verspottend. "knock knock knock" meine Faust klopfte sanft gegen die Wand als ich anfing über mich selbst zu lachen während ich geduldig zurück zu meinem Bett lief. Auf halben Weg versteinerte ich bei der Antwort von weiteren 3 Klopfern, diese waren näher an mir und lauter und direkter als zuvor. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte nicht glauben was gerade passierte. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich entschied zurück zu klopfen. Minuten vergingen und was auch immer da draußen war und mir zuhörte wie ich selbst an mir zweifelte und über mich kicherte. Ich war nicht allein. Ich hatte mich zurück in mein Bett gelegt in dieser Nacht und meine Decke über meinen Kopf gezogen. Ich wollte nicht wissen was dort draußen war. Ich wollte nur schlafen und vergessen was gerade passierte. Ich wollte zu dem Klang deiner Stimme aufwachen. wie sie mir sagte ich solle mich für die Schule fertig machen. Der nächste Tag kam und ich hatte meinen einzigen freund Jimmy erzählt was die Nacht zuvor passierte. Ich erwartete nicht das er mir glaubte. Aber zumindest hoffte ich auf eine Art logische Erklärung von seiner Seite. Irgendwas was mich beruhigen würde. Irgendwas. Jedoch konnte er mir keine Befriedigung in der Hinsicht geben. Er tat es damit ab das alles was ich sagte nicht mehr als ein Witz war. Ich hasste ihn dafür. Ich hasste es wie leicht er es abtun konnte, was ich ihm gerade anvertraut hatte, als wäre es das Letzte was ihn interessieren würde. Nach langen Nachdenken entschied ich dir und Vater zu erzählen was passierte. Ich entschied es dir zu erzählen... euch beiden... das war ein Fehler. Mutter, du lachtest während Vater mir wütend sagte das ich zu groß sei um mich vor Monstern zu fürchten. "Du bist 12, nun benimm dich auch so!" schrie er als er mit der Morgenzeitung mein Gesicht erschütterte. Ich war allein mich dem Es zu stellen. Nur ich und die Wände... Nur wir Beide. Die nächste Nacht kam aber dieses mal keiner von euch, um mir gute Nacht zu sagen. Vater du musstest Mutter wohl überzeugt haben das ich zu alt für ihre umsorgende Gesellschaft war. Wenn es eine andere Nacht gewesen wäre, hätte ich dir zugestimmt. Ich stand auf... es fühlte sich wie ungefähr 2 Stunden an das ich das hinterste Ende meiner Wand anstarrte. Direkt zur Wand gedreht. Der Gedanke das ich in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete während das es kam verängstigte mich mehr als das es selbst. Und Gewiss...als ich begann, mich in die Unsicherheit zu treiben. Ein plötzlicher Schlag füllte den ganzen Raum mit Spannung und Angst. "knock knock knock" schallte es von dort wo es die Nacht zuvor war. Ich wusste es war genau die selbe Stelle weil mein Mighty Maus Poster sie seit seines letzten Besuches markierte. Ich schrie und warf das Bettlacken über meinen Kopf. Ich wusste es war dort draußen, meinen Reaktionen zuhörend. Jeder Reaktion. Ich war paralysiert bei dem Gedanken eines fratzenhaften grünen, Aliens mit großen Augen. Geduldig hörte es mit seinem Ohr gegen meine Wand gedrückt. Ich schloss meine Augen. Es war nicht viel später als ich begann zu wimmern. Ich war allein und das Es wusste es. Wir beide wussten Es. Der nächste Tag kam und ging. Ich belästigte nicht einmal Jimmy oder dich mit dem was dieses Mal passierte. Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht ablegen wieder komplett hilflos zu sein und zumindest hatte ich so einen Weg gefunden das ich das Gefühl hatte selbst die Kontrolle über mein Leben zu haben. Mutter du bemerktest meinen starren leeren Blick und plötzlichen Gemüts umwschwünge... und hattest richtig geraten, dass ich die letzten paar Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte. Du hattest es Vater erzählt aber es machte ihn nur wütender. Als es Zeit wurde zu schlafen konnte ich den Gedanken nicht aushalten in meinem Zimmer gefangen zu sein. Also bettelte ich euch beide an mich bei euch schlafen zu lassen. Voller Zorn, schlug mir Vater in mein Gesicht und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein als du in Stille zuschautest. Danach wusste ich nicht wie ich mich fühlen sollte. Ein Teil von mir beschuldigte das Es für alles was passierte aber ein größerer Teil, ein deutlich größerer Teil... gab euch beiden die Schuld für das was hier passierte und dafür meine Schreie nach Hilfe nicht zu bemerken. Für einige Minuten fantasierte ich sogar wie das Es durch die Wand brach und mich tötete während ihr geschockt zu saht. Vielleicht hätte ihr dann bereut was ihr getan habt. Vielleicht hättet ihr dann gesehen wie egoistisch ihr wart. Diese Nacht stand ich von meinem Bett auf... letzte Nacht. Ich wusste das Es würde kommen, nur dieses mal wollte ich das es kommt. Es sollte wagen sich mir zu zeigen. Gerade als die ganze Nachbarschaft von der Nacht in ihrem hypnotischen Schlaf verschluckt wurde, klopfte das es nach mir. "knock knock knock" tippelte es vorsichtig unter meinen Mighty Maus Poster von hinter der Wand kommend. Ich saß aufrecht, wütender als je zuvor und schlug 3 mal gegen die harte Trockenwand wo ich glaubte das Klopfen gehört zu haben. "knock knock knock" hämmerte meine Faust als Antwort. ich wartete aber es kam kein Geräusch zurück. Gerade als ich triumphierend davon lief, klopfte es erneut, dieses mal selbstbewusster und näher an meinem Bett. Ich folgte dem Geräusch erneut und schlug an der exakt selben Stelle wie das Es. Keine Angst habend. "knock knock knock" antwortete es rasch, fast schon aufgeregt über den Gedanken das ich mich weiter in sein Spiel involvierte. Mit meinem Einverständnis weiter mitzuspielen antwortete ich ein letztes mal. Als Tränen aus meinen Augen flossen und meine Knöchel vom harten schlagen schmerzten, schlug ich eine Antwort zu dem Es. Ich war müde... von der Angst... von der Warterei... von der Spielerei... von den spielen selbst. Ich hatte mich entschieden.... falls das Es mutig genug gewesen wäre mich in den frühen Morgenstunden der Nacht zu besuchen, hätte ich von mir selbst auch gezeigt das ich keine Angst hatte zu spielen. Minuten vergingen ohne eine Antwort des Es. Ein breites Grinsen streckte sich quer über mein Gesicht als ich die Wände näher untersuchte. Ich hatte gewonnen. Heute Nacht war mein Sieg. Wie auch immmer.... das Gefühl meines Sieges war nur von kurzer Dauer. Leicht schwindlig ging ich in die Richtung meines Bettes. Das Geräusch wie Knöchel entlang der Außenseite meines Schlafzimmers entlang schleiften war zu hören. Gefolgt von drei plötzlichen Schlägen bei jedem Schritt den ich machte. Es war dann als ich realisierte das das Es keine Interesse daran hatte dieses Spiel zu pausieren oder gar zu beenden. Das es hatte lediglich eine Pause gemacht sodass ich dachte ich hätte gewonnen. Nun wusste ich wie grausam das Es war. Das Klopfen war die Art wie das Es mir mitteilte das es da war. Aber das? Das war nicht mehr als Genuss an meiner Folter zu finden. Dieses schleifende Geräusch und dann das Rasseln... lies meine Knochen erschaudern und vor lauter Terror schmerzen. Gerade als das dritte Klopfen hallte, hatte ich gesehen was der Hintergrund für das Klopfen war. Das laute Klopfen landete ein paar Zentimeter neben meinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Die ganze Zeit als ich das Spiel spielte, dachte ich nicht einmal darüber nach wohin das Klopfen langsam aber sicher hinführen sollte. "Oh Nein..." mein Herz stoppte bei dem Gedanken das ein schreckliches Monster durch mein Fenster krachte nachdem ich es dorthin führte. Schnell kletterte ich in mein Bett und wartete geduldig auf den Sonnenaufgang... ohne ein weiteres Geräusch. 07.06.1946 Ich bettelte euch beide ein letztes Mal aus Verzweiflung an und ich bezahlte dafür schwer. Mein Gesicht und mein Hinterkopf brennen wegen des Gürtels. Nun weiß ich was getan werden muss. Heute Nacht ist die Nacht wo ich das Es treffen werde. Nun weiß ich das der Wahnsinn nicht stoppen wird bis ich das letzte entscheidende mal zurück klopfte. Das Spiel muss enden. Meine Augen fokussieren sich auf mein Fenster während ich das hier schreibe. Ich denke über mein Leben nach, meine Zukunft, meine Eltern. Ich schreibe das hier für sie... für dich. Wenn das Es kommt. Wird es wieder klopfen und ich werde zurück klopfen und ich bin mir sicher es wird mich an meinem Fenster begrüßen. Mein Loch in der Wand. Ich möchte das du weißt das all das dein Fehler ist. Ich möchte wirklich das du das weißt. Das Es rief nach mir. Das Klopfen kam so plötzlich und überraschend wie es auch in der ersten Nacht kam. Ich bin nicht so verängstigt wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht ist es weil ich nicht länger etwas zu verlieren habe oder weil ich nun endlich einen Blick von dem Es erhaschen konnte. Ich hatte als Antwort für das Es zurück geklopft und es grüßte mich tatsächlich an meinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Wie dumm ich doch war zu glauben das es sei ein grünes Alien wie auf den Film Plakaten. Aber es ist in Wirklichkeit ein Clown, Mutter, ein Clown! Und er hat Ballons. Große rote Ballons. Er sagt mir, er ist hier um mich weit weg von euch Beiden zu bringen. Dorthin wo ihr mich nie wieder verletzen könnt. Ich vertraue ihm. Das ist das Lebewohl Mutter. Du und Vater habt nun niemanden mehr den ihr beschuldigen könnt außer euch selbst. Hochachtungsvoll, Walt Jr. Walter Harris Juniors Überreste wurden am 12. Juni 1946 gefunden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte weder die lokale Strafverfolgungsbehörde noch das FBI eine Spur oder Hinweis. Der Körper des Opfer wies Schürfwunden am Kopf und Hals auf. Zurückzuführen auf eine Art kratzen und/oder beißen. Die Schürfwunden bedecken auch die abgetrennten Arme und Beine des Opfers. Anzeichen von extremer Müdigkeit sind auch offensichtlich. 13.06.1946 gezeichnet Gerichtsmediziner James Lee Wilson. Original: http://www.creepypasta.com/dont-knock-back/ Übersetzt von Hellscythe Let's Read Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Tagebuch